Proposal is for field evaluation of a method for screening the hearing of newborns being discharged from ICU-Premature nurseries, wherein the incidence of significant hearing loss is about 1:90 live discharges. The method uses automated methods for recording a baby's movement before and after a test sound, also delivered automatically on a prearranged schedule. We plan to collect data on 9,000 such infants, with provisions for test scoring and follow-up hearing testing at 6 months of age for the test failures and at 2 years of age on those who pass. Participation of about 15 centers will probably be required over a 4 year period.